A Name You Won't Forget
by Superwhlocked
Summary: Adeline is God's only daughter and has been sent to save the angels in his abstinence, she has bad luck, and she falls in love with Dean Winchester. How much more complicated could her life get?


Hello all just a little message from you author. I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you reading my story scene it's my first and all. I would love it if you made a review….. This Story is a really strange AU where God wants to take most of the post- apocalyptic stress off the Winchester and Castiel so he puts it on his daughter. most of it's set after season 4, a few day's after swan song except the first 2 chapters which is during season 2... ask any questions you have with the story and again please review even if it's just one word I appreciate anything... Hope you Enjoy!

1) Heaven's Where the Saints Go:

Adeline sat on a bed at a crap motel screaming and crying inside her head. She was absolutely terrified of what was about to happen, but she didn't allow herself to show any of these emotions. Instead she showed courage and determination. She was the only daughter of God and that was a hard title to hold. In reality she shouldn't be afraid, she was going to heaven without dying and should be excited. She was going to her home in a way, but she knew that heaven was in ruins. Their dad was gone and the apocalypse had been averted. None of the angels had any decision making skills and were all frantically running around looking for some form of direction their father might have left them incase of this happening. That were Adeline came in. God has left them her only daughter much like how he had left his gave his only son to the humans. She was there to lead them.

This whole idea is crazy to her. She's a low life human how is she to lead some of the most powerful forces on Earth? How did he expect her to do this with no instructions? Adeline has come to the conclusion that God is insane. This is what was really going to happen today, she would go to heaven to tell them who she was, they might briefly consider it but would end up laughing at the idea, and finally they would kill her and all hope would be lost. All she has to do is pretend about that she has no idea about her almost absolute pending death. It shouldn't be too hard.

"May I have permission to speak?" Samandreil asked. She had almost forgotten the angel was in the room. Although he was the only reason she wasn't crying at the moment. Thinking back to the question she nodded to him to continue.

"Have been reading your thoughts for quite some time." Damn she had forgotten he could do that. Samandreil calmly took slow steads to Adeline as he talked. "Your plan will never go the way you intend it. If heaven doesn't believe you then they will most likely torture you before ever thinking about killing you…. that's how it's been up there lately" Adeline swallowed hard she's heard of what they do up there in that section of heaven. Things in there could make you miss Hell, but she never thought they would do that to a human, the species they were told to protect. "I'm not telling you this to scare you I just wanted to tell you for your safety with a useful hint." he leaned forward to whisper in her ear "No angel can break a promise if they promise on their grace." he spoke just loud enough for the two of them to hear the words. Adeline thanked him with a nod.

Not a moment later and Adeline's favorite angels fly in. She runs up to hug Castiel and Gabriel without a moment to spare. The angels leaned in the hug for a moment before Castiel pushed them away. Adeline acted like that didn't happen and walked over to the motel bed to sit down like she had been moments ago. She looked up as Castiel cleared his gravely voice before speaking.

"We have decided that I will escort Adeline to heaven this is just too much to ask from you Sammadreil." Castiel addressed to the younger angel.

"I want to help the cause and taking Adeline up to Heaven would be a honor. Please allow me to take her." Samandriel was pleading at the end of his sentence.

"We all know the punishment for taking an alive human to Heaven and I don't want you to have to suffer through the angels wrath….. So I'm going to be the one who takes Adeline to Heaven and that's final" Castiel said his anger growing with every word. He was angry that Samandriel for not understanding that Castiel was trying to 'take one for the team' and let Samandreil continue moving up in Heavens rankings and try and reach his goal. He was also angered by the fact that they even had to be punished because the higher up angels were always so closed minded. But nobody could see that because Castiel was trying his best to mask his emotions. He didn't want Adeline to find out how scared he was for her. Heaven was never good at adding people to the family. Castiel shook that thought out of his head and started walking to sit down on the bed.

"I just want to feel important," Samandreil spoke under his breath, although it was still heard by everyone in the room. Nobody replied to Sammadriel's comment, Castiel continued. Adeline marveled at Castiel's leadership move. How does he do that, pretend he didn't hurt the boy that looks up to him like he's a hero? I'm pretty sure that's part of being a leader. I don't ever want to do that.

"Are you ready to go Adeline?" Castiel questioned with honest eyes as soon as he reached her side.

"Ready when you are." Adeline spoke, even as her mind was telling her otherwise. Adeline even managed to put on a weak smile as she slowly pushed her self of the bed while looking around. This crap motel will be her last thing she sees of Earth. She began to look back and see all the things she could have done and should have done. None of that matters now, the thought is all too late. In the corner of her eye she can see a bloodied tear leaking from Samandriel eye. Castiel was right not to have him take her. Samandreil would probably have backed out of it and bought her a milkshake instead. Maybe she could convince Castiel to give her a last supper like her brother had although that would show she has already given up. She waves her friends goodbye, blinks then finds herself in Heaven.

At least she thinks this is Heaven. It looks more like an office building but more spaced out. She really didn't have that much time to evaluate it because they soon became surrounded by angels in what looks like greek battle armor. Castiel converses with them in what sounds like Enochian and they are soon pushed forward in between a large circle of angels. All the angels were cautiously watching twenty five year old. Adeline wasn't very comfortable with all these angels looking at her especially since she forgot to brush her dark golden locks. She really needs to brush her hair it's so long that it touches her lower back so right now it must look like a rats nest.

To try and keep her mind of the gorgeous beings she starts to inspect the floor. That was a huge mistake. The floor is crystal clear giving her the perfect view of the ten mile drop to earth. It was a breathtaking view of the United States of America and Adeline normally didn't have a fear of heights, but it was all a little overwhelming so she looked forward again to avoid throwing up her breakfast.

After about five minutes of walking the greek armor wearing angels came to a hult. They opened up into a half circle to reveal a door. I could talk for hours about this door, but I'm only going to give you the basics. The door was made of solid gold and was as tall as any human could see and was wide enough to easily move a mountain through it which seemed a bit overkill if you asked Adeline. The door must weight a fuck ton, not an army of humans could make that thing budge, though that might not be much of a probable for heaven's angels. The size wasn't even the best part the door had amazing engravings. It showed all the angels in Heaven with insane amounts of detail and they moved showing what every angel in Universe was doing. At the bottom are cherub and other low angles in a three by five size with their name engraved underneath them but as you looked up the door to the higher ranking angeles there pictures go bigger and names bolder.

The angel opened the large door without too much trouble and shoved Adeline through it bringing her to a immense room with a enormous throne, next to that throne sat a smaller, but still large throne and sat upon was the most powerful man in the Universe that still looked like a teenager, Michael the archangel and the man in charge when God was off doing tasks.

He had the most charming smile that ever excited and his voice was silk that almost sang to her "Hello Adeline, we've been waiting for your arrival."


End file.
